


Spring cleaning!!

by DuckyDucc



Series: Ducky's splatoon stuff I guess, [1]
Category: Splatoon
Genre: Bad things: happen, Gen, Mika: If one bad things happen I will cry, Mika: inhales, Not gay bro just homiesexual-, This is what I call One bad gloop am I right fellas-
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27570058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuckyDucc/pseuds/DuckyDucc
Summary: (ah so I'm not dead!-) Nothing's better to come home to from being brainwashed for a month than a trashed house :)-
Relationships: Agent 3/Agent 8 (Splatoon)
Series: Ducky's splatoon stuff I guess, [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018912
Kudos: 9





	Spring cleaning!!

"Surprised" probably wasn't a good enough word to describe how Mika felt-

She was only cued in to what happened _after_ the fact and only remembered waking up to cheering and celebration which usually meant something was going right but uh. Then everything started going wrong- 

The first thing she realized when she came to was that half of the world seemed to be blurry and her left ear was ringing loudly, which struck her as a little weird but she didn't worry about it too much

That was until everyone started freaking out when they looked at her face. 

Callie was the first to react, "Oh cod, Agent 3, you look..." 

"Horrible." Marie finished, which didn't raise Mika's hopes very high-

"I think what she means is that your face is very.. teal??" Marina tried to say cheerily but she was clearly also worried. The octoling handed Mika a pocket mirror and..

Yeah

It was very teal alright- 

Almost the entirety of the left side of her face was a slightly faded sickly shade of green. Her hero headset looked broken, which probably explained the ringing. Her eye didn't escape, either. It actually seemed to take the most damage; it looked swollen and more yellow than any healthy eye was probably supposed to. Instead of a merigold shade of orange, her left pupil now looked bright and teal. 

"It's ok 3!! It's not that bad,–"

"No, 2 is right it looks horrible-" Mika closed the pocket mirror, "but thanks anyways."

"Um, no need to worry Agent 3! As soon as the helicopter lands, we'll help figure out what's happened. Until then, try to relax ok?" Marina assured, but 3 felt all _but_ relaxed. But, nevertheless she nodded

"Okay" she whispered, looking out at the setting sun

She was _really_ ready to go home

Of course, she wanted to be filled in on everything that happened while she was... Out (which was still weird to think about) but more than anything she wanted to go home. 

The night following the one-bad-gloop incident she slept in what she admitted was the nicest hotel room she'd ever seen– courtesy of Pearl (which was also weird to think that Off the Hook of all people were now also part of the squidbeak splatoon, kinda) 

She'd also gotten help with her eye– courtesy of Marina. She'd tried her best to help figure out what exactly happened and how the scar would heal, but she couldn't figure it out. Mika thanked the octoling for her help and in the end Marina put a breathable wrap over the left half of Mika's face. 

Mika was also brought food, water and a really soft blanket by the mysterious Agent 8, who apparently defeated Mika in her sanitized state (which was impressive, since Mika considered herself a good fighter) and also saved the world. A part of 3 wanted to say "Hey, that's my job!" But she chided herself for thinking such considering her being bad at her job is what ended her up bandaged like a mummy in the first place. Darn her impulsiveness to run into every battle!-

Looking at the newest Agent at a glance, Mika was surprised that she truly saved Inkopolis from a crazy telephone. 8 had long purple tentacles, two of which looked like they were in a ponytail similar to 3's, but much, much longer. Two other tentacles also covered 8's eyes, which made Mika wonder how the girl could see. She didn't appear to be in agent uniform but instead a comfortable purple sweater and skirt that matched her hair. She didn't look like much, but Mika knew not to judge a book by it's cover, especially when said book absolutely wrecked you when you had ice cream sludge controlling your mind- 

And, it embarrassed Mika to admit it, but.. she was cute- 

Mika quickly convinced herself that thought was the sludge stains talking. Yup. Definitely!!!-

The tips of the inkling's ears went a little orange-red when the octoling handed her the food and water

"Here," she said simply "it's for you"

Mika didn't know how to respond or start up conversation. How were you supposed to start a talk with someone who you just attacked while unconscious? 'Hey, wasn't that battle wacky haha? Really got me there! Also you're cute-' 

So Mika just stuck with a flustered "thanks" 

8 smiled and nodded. 

Well this was.. awkward-

"Well um, I should," 8 motioned to the door as to say 'go' 

"Uh, um wait!" Mika blurted out, really not knowing why 

That caught 8's attention 

"I'm really sorry we haven't gotten a proper chance to introduce because of," Mika made some hand gestures "well, everything- But I wanted to get to know you since we're both agents and all. So um, I'm Mika, or Agent 3"

Agent 8 nodded and laughed some, which made 3 relieved 

"I've heard! The other agents said a lot of good about you, I think you seem pretty 'fresh'." Mika blushed some from the compliment. She also secretly hoped Marie didn't say anything about that one invisible ink incident where 3 walked right off the edge despite 2's many warnings. The Squid Sisters in disguise never let her hear the end of it after that-

"And uh, as for me.. my name is Lavender.. I think. My memory is still hazy but that name seems to just fit" Lavender said thoughtfully and Mika nodded sympathetically; she also had a somewhat blurry memory of what happened recently.. like someone poked holes in her brain. She didn't like brain pokers-

Her and Lavender said their good nights and the octoling left. Mika didn't eat but drank plenty of water and lie down in bed, but didn't get sleep for a while

How long had she been out? She'd been meaning to ask but forgot, apparently she must've lost her phone during the whole green ice cream fiasco, and she couldn't seem to find a calendar anywhere in this codforsakenly nice hotel room!!!! Why universe, why?!?-

When she was on the helicopter, the air was pretty chilly. The last thing Mika remembered clearly from before she went MIA was enjoying a nice Frostyfest with her younger brother Maverick. 

Oh cod, Maverick!!!! 

He must have been worried sick!!! All alone in the apartment for who-knows how long and worrying! The thought made Mika more homesick than ever and somehow made her want to lose her non existent lunch. 

On that happy thought, she passed out from exhaustion

Good news and bad news. 

Good news! The next morning she didn't have to find Maverick because he found her ! 

Bad news!

Callie brought him in smiling from ear to ear. She looked at the 15 year old squid kid and proudly announced,

"Agent 4, meet Agent 3!" 

The second the two locked eyes, a hundred questions flooded both of their minds.

The first one that was audibly spoken came from Mika, who screamed,

"AGENT 4?!?!?!?!-"

Now, ~~**we don't have time to unpack all dat**~~ that's another story for another day-

She finally got what she wanted and was allowed to go home!!! But of course with her luck it wasn't that easy

She quickly learned even after getting over 10 hours of sleep, drinking nearly a gallon of water and doing almost nothing for 2 days, she was still pretty limited in the movement and visibility department. She couldn't run for over a minute without her legs turning to jelly, any sudden light would blind her for a few seconds (which, didn't seem like much but got annoying very fast) and worst of all, her beautiful cape hindered her ability to walk. Eventually the other agents decided it was best to leave the cape off until Mika was better healed, and the took it away and folded it up. 3 probably would've taken her sweet baby cape back and objected under any other condition because she was stubborn, but she couldn't be bothered with how tired she was.

But as soon as she was better she swore that she would have her cape flapping in the wind behind her once more-

Anyways, after much worry and objections from the others, they finally decided she was free to go home with her brother, or as his apparently not-so-new title was, Agent 4. Seriously, how long had she been out?!?

The other agents _also_ decided it was be a good idea for Lavender to go with Mika and Maverick, not only to help Mika but also to get out and about to Inkopolis. Mika just nodded cooly at this decision, trying to hide her excitement-

It was pretty nice to have Lavender come with them, as she was not only really tall and fast to catch Mika as soon as her legs started turning to ink jelly, but the octoling also provided very entertaining and sweet commentary on everything around her that Mika saw everyday.

Some highlights were;

"Bird!" She exclaimed, pointing excitedly to a bird. After Maverick and Mika nodded in agreement about the wonder of the bird, Lavender ran at it, hoping to touch it- she unfortunately did not get to touch the bird but it was sweet nevertheless

Lavender was really excited to see a tree, apparently. 

"You've never seen a tree?" Mika asked and Lavender shook her head. 

"I've seen plastic ones on the metro I think" she stared at the tree in awe "but this one's real!" 

A tree leaf fell on one of her front tentacles and the octoling picked it up in awe, also pushing one if the tentacles away and tucking it behind her ear, revealing one crystal blue eye. Her eye sparkled looking at the leaf in her hand which Mika found really cute

Eventually they finally made it to the small apartment Mika and Maverick lived in. 

Mika was relieved to finally be back for the first time in what felt like years. It could have actually been years for all she knew but she dreaded not- 

She hoped she could walk inside, flop on her messy bed, hug her jellyfish plush she had since she was a kid (hey, no judging-) and finally relax for the first time in days 

But with her luck that didn't happen of course :D

She opened the door to the apartment, and

"Oh. My. Cod. Maverick"

"..yea?-"

" _what have you done to the house?_ "

"Well ,-"

"YOU TRASHED THE APARTMENT..."

Maverick inhaled

"...Yea-"

The house looked like how you'd probably expect a house would look if you left a 15 year old alone for over 24 hours. Out of order, misplaced and resembling what one could describe as a tornado passing through a small apartment.

"MAVERICK W H Y -" Mika croaked

"Well you were gone for a while,-" 

"I GET BRAINWASHED ONE TIME AND THIS-"

Maverick ignored her cleanliness concerns and kept his sentence going, "About 3 months I think,-"

"YOU WERE LEFT ALONE FOR 3 MEASILY MONTHS AND- wait. Wait what??-" Mika felt like she suddenly got crushed with a dynamo roller

"Yeah you were gone for 3 months-" Maverick took a chip bag from his vest pocket, "You just suddenly disappeared! And so did the Zapfish, which didn't stop turf wars but a lot of squid's phone services were down so I couldn't call you. I was really worried you died" 

And ending on that happy note, he ate a chip-

Mika was stunned and didn't know what to say. 

Lavender put a comforting hand on her shoulder. She definitely must have understood how it felt to lose a part of yourself and lose so much time

"Maverick I'm... Really sorry.." 

"Hey, it's ok. I'm just really glad you're ok now. Plus you're Agent freaking 3!!!! You're practically a superhero legend- Marie wouldn't stop talking about you, seriously-" 

"Aw really?"

"Yeah most of the time she was using you to roast me tho-" 

"Ah that sounds more like her-" 

"Anyways, speaking of agent stuff!" Maverick threw away his bag, thank cod-, "I'm sure you both are dying to know how this kid saved Inkopolis!-" 

Mika yawned "Actually n-"

"Ooo!" Lavender gasped in awe "I do!-"

"Great!- So I, being the heroic hero I am, fell into a sewer hole and got a cool outfit, weapon and title - and then I went out and got a bunch of mini zaplings! Oh man you should've seen me I was like pow pow bang pow-" he said stimming excitedly, nearly knocking over a lamp

"Aw that's sweet Mav-" Mika caught the lamp and casually put it on the floor "but um. If that's correct than I gotta piece Something together." 

She sat down on the couch

"I became an Agent two years ago and saved the original Great Zapfish from Octavio for Inkopolis Plaza, and the Squid Sisters played the Calamari inkantation, while also keeping being an agent a secret from Maverick–"

"Not cool sis, not cool-"

"Sorry sorry I had to- then, Frostyfest comes around, and me and Maverick celebrated it together. Then afterwards I went to help Cap'n with y'know, Agent stuff. Ok now _here's_ where it gets confusing to me-"

"We're all ears." Lavender said supportively

Mika inhaled "ok I'm gonna talk fast so keep up-

Maverick saves the Great Zapfish from Octavio again, frees Callie, and restores power and peace to Inkopolis, kind of. All the while I got separated from Cap'n and the Calamari inkantation that originally played freed most Octarians according to Marina, so Lavender met Cap'n Cuttlefish and made her way to the metro, right?"

Lavender nodded and gave a thumbs up

"Ok! After a while Cap'n sends out a missing poster and I find you two almost being blended alive!- somehow I got goop all on me which made me go wacky and try and kill you– sorry again by the way, Lavender – but Lavender absolutely _destroyed_ me in battle, nice save-"

Lavender blushed some and looked at the ground, "It was nothing-"

"Then telephone man got a giant rock???? And we beat it?? I think??-"

"Correct-" 

"So.. I was gooped up while Maverick saves Inkopolis while Lavender also saved Inkopolis." 

The thought made Mika's head hurt- 

"Ok so we don't have time to unpack all that-"

"Yeah I kind of thought so" Maverick agreed

"But we do have time toooo.... ✨Clean✨-" 

"WHAT? cleaninggg? That's so boring can't we go triple threat some cool agent stuff together?-" Maverick groaned and slid out his chair-

"That sounds very awesome but every agent starts at home with a broom and dustpan before committing crimes on the battlefield-" Mika said, picking up wrappers off the couch

"But.. I don't wanna clean-" he pouted

"It'll be fast--" 

"Noooo-"

"But you're the one who made the mess Mav!- It never ended up like this when I was home-"

"It's not that bad right-"

She picked up a game controller "Were you playing Minecraft-"

"I haven't gotten to the end yet-"

"Why's there a slightly ajar crate of 'Experimental inkbombs' from Sheldon on the floor?-"

"He told me to hold them! Just.. don't go on the balcony for a while for no reason at all-"

She held up a 1/3 full bag of peanuts "IS THIS. A BAG. OF PEANUTS--"

"Y e s"

" _ **MAVERICK YOU**_ _ **HAVE A NUT ALLERGY**_ "

"I was asserting my dominance--"

While the siblings bickered Lavender had quietly already started picking up things that were misplaced

Mika noticed and stood straight

"Hey uh, what're you doing?"

"Helping!" Lavender responded cheerfully 

"That's nice of you but you don't have to worry about it! Besides, this is our mess. Mostly Maverick's tho-" Mika assured

"Are you sure? I really don't mind helping"

"Yup! We totally got this," Mika responded, accidentally stepping on the lamp switch

The second the light came on the inkling recoiled and hissed at the sudden light- 

"So we 'totally' got this huh-"

"Not a word bro, not a word-" 

Maverick turned the light off and looked at Lavender 

"I think it would be great if you helped! The more the merrier right?"

The octoling grinned and nodded in agreement

"Okay okay ! As long as we get this place orderly and clean it shouldn't matter how many hands are on deck" Mika stated 

"Nice!! Should we have an operation name to make this cooler?" Maverick suggested

"I don't know maybe-. But I'm gonna start with my room since it usually isn't too bad, assuming that you weren't snooping around in there while I was gone" Mika stumbled down the hallway, using the walls as support

"Um okay just don't .. look at the ba–" 

But he said this too late - 

"HEY MAVERICK, I HAVE AN OPERATION NAME FOR YOU," Mika called from down the hall, "OPERATION _GET-TO-THE-BALCONY-AND-CLEAN-UP-ALL-THE-INK! N O W-_ "

Lavender helped him mop with the ink off the balcony floor, railing and somehow ceiling-

"How did so much ink get here?" Lavender asked in awe

"Sheldon's experimental bombs" Maverick responded, as if that answered the question much-

"How'd they–"

"Explode? I got bored and tried to juggle them-" Maverick finished

"Oh! ...what led you to to that?-" Lavender asked out of curiosity

Maverick inhaled, preparing his infodump- 

"So in History class we were learning about ancient humans and how they entertained themselves and one form of entertainment were these things called Clowns- Clowns had many abilities one that was juggling and they did it with only two hands!!!! And that also made me think that having more than two arms would probably make juggling way easier- so I was so interested in juggling I wanted to try it myself and I realized that we didn't have any balls I could juggle so I went with the next best thing-" 

"Oo.. interesting- so I'm guessing it didn't work out and went, splatooie?-" 

"Precisely!" 

They both got a good laugh from that 

"What's funny guys?" Mika asked, poking her head out the door 

"I'll tell you later- but we finished mopping up the ink, see!" Maverick said smiling with pride 

"That's great! I put all the laundry in the washer downstairs" Mika added casually 

"All by yourself? Cool!"

Mika decided not to mention that she did it by dropping the basket down the stairwell hoping nobody would get crushed below, went to squid mode and just jumped down- 

"So that just leaves the living room to be cleaned, I think. Which is, arguably, in the worst condition because of this gremlin-" Mika explained, motioning towards her brother

"Ok fair point 😔-"

Surprisingly (or unsurprisingly?), Cleaning was extremely fast with three "trained" agents -

They made a pretty good team! Maverick found lost items (while also giving reactions like "aw man!" "No way!" "Oh so that's where it went!"), Lavender picked trash up and threw it away, and Mika put the things Maverick found back. Together, they were more than halfway done in 20 minutes

Nearing the finish line, Maverick decided to look deeper than the surface for missing things, such as under the couch and in the coat closet.

"Ok lads, we're about to enter the couch dimension-" Maverick announced, putting his hand between the couch cushions

"Good luck with that," Mika laughed "the best you'll find is maybe a few coins or the remote–"

"Aw sweet!" Maverick grinned, holding up an unopened chocolate bar in triumph

"Wha- how-" 

"Mines now, sucker!-" he blew a raspberry at her 

"Fine," Mika huffed, crossing her arms. "I didn't want any couch chocolate anyways-"

Lavender tilted her head in confusion "Chocolate?"

"Oh!" Maverick bounced and sat down on the couch "Have you never had chocolate before, Lavender?"

She shook her head, "No, I don't think so" 

"BRO...... YOU'VE MISSED OUT ON HEAVEN-" Maverick opened the bar and split it in half "you gotta try some!!!"

Lavender looked hesitant "Are you.. sure?"

"Yeah!!! I know it seems dodgy since it came from the couch- but the worst possibility is just that it's a little melted, but other than that it's safe!" 

Lavender looked over at Mika, and the inkling realized she probably was looking for reassurance 

"Oh um, if you want to you should try it! I'm not big on chocolate but it's pretty good regardless" 

Lavender smiled and took the offer, taking one of the two pieces from Maverick. But after that she just kind of stared at the chocolate in her hand, unsure of what to do with it

".. what now?-" 

"You eat it!! There's these little grooves here so that you can break off a piece if you'd li–"

Lavender suddenly took a large CHOMP out of the chocolate bar, catching both the inklings by surprise- 

Mika chuckled "..Heh well that works too-"

The octoling's eye lit up as she chewed the chocolate 

"Ish delicious!!!" 

"See! I told you. Heaven-" Maverick nodded in approval, broke off a piece and ate his

Lavender smiled and took another bite 

"So this is 'Chocolate'? Is all food on the surface this delicious?" Lavender asked 

"Heck yeah! And that's only milk chocolate! There's lots and lots of kinds like White chocolate, dark chocolate, almond chocolate,"

"–which he cannot eat because he is allergic," Mika reminded

"–Which I cannot eat because I am allergic-" Maverick added, "there's cookies and cream, mint, just lots!! We can get you some at Makomart!"

"Woah... Mind blown" 

Mika smiled "And luckily not all food is chocolate either–" 

"It can be if you're brave enough-" he interjected

"Shh- Crusty Sean has some pretty good fried... Whatever it is he sells- if I can find my old tickets we can get you some!" 

"And they give you buffs when you hit the turf!" Maverick added giddily, finishing his chocolate

"..Hit the turf?"

"Ah, he means turf wars. They're pretty fun! If we have time I'll try and show you one, every kid deserves to play at least one turf war in their life-" Mika explained, taking Maverick's wrapper and throwing it away

"As soon as I can I'll show you my league I made with friends!!"

"You made a league while I was gone?-"

"I had a lot of time on my hands when I wasn't saving Inkopolis-"

"Wow.. there's so much stuff to do! I'm really excited" Lavender chirped 

"I know right!! And we're in here .. cleaning-" Maverick pouted, "I learned my lesson Mika just let me out of this apartment-" 

"Well, since you seem to be sorry for trashing this place, I'll let you go. Plus we're done anyways!" Mika chuckled 

"Oh cod yes -" 

"Woo!! Go team!" Lavender cheered 

"Now that we're done we can show Lavender the full Inkopolis experience!" Mika exclaimed

But with their luck of course not- 

The inkling opened the window blinds and quickly realized... The sun was setting- 

"Ugh Already???-" Maverick went squid mode and crossed his tentacles "no fun ALLOWED-"

"Aw Lavender, I'm sorry we couldn't do anything fun on your first official day in Inkopolis" Mika apologized, but Lavender just giggled

"D'aw, being with you two has been fun enough!" She smiled

Maverick switched to kid mode and his ears perked up 

"Oo ooh!! I got an idea! Even tho we couldn't have much fun I _do_ know a place we can go to see one of the coolest surface views"

"You do?" Lavender asked

"Yup!! You can see exactly where the sun meets the horizon too! Follow me!"

"Honestly, when you said 'I know a place'... I didn't think you meant we were going hiking-"

Mika looked up at her brother, who was balancing on the balcony railing (she kept reminding him "Be careful!" She gave him a hard time a lot, but she really cared for him!!) But he seemed to be very balanced and calm, as if he'd done this plenty times before. 

Then, he casually pulled himself up to the balcony above theirs with ease

"Woah!" Lavender exclaimed 

"Maverick, how'd you–"

"Being an Agent makes you more fit over time!-" he called down to them, "it probably has something to do with all the constant running for your life!!-"

The two girls looked up at him and then looked at each other, both very confused

"Are you guys just gonna stare or follow me?" 

"I'm pretty sure this is like, illegal. You're technically disturbing someone else's property-" 

"Mika, isn't the existence of the squidbeak splatoon like, illegal?-" 

"..fair.-" 

Mika began to try and pull herself into the railing, but nearly fell off balance before even getting to the part where she needed to balance. Lavender luckily caught her right on time (Mika stop blushing like a fool-)

"I'm not too sure that this is safe for Mika right now.." Lavender told Maverick

"Yeah, she's right. I don't want to become a ink puddle two stories down-" 

"Aw.. I understand, sorry" Maverick sighed 

"Hmm.. but wait, there still might be a way to do this." Lavender pondered before snapping her fingers "Idea!!"

She then turned to Mika 

"I can carry you!" 

"W-wha---" 

"If you go to squid form and hold onto my head I can climb up with you!!" 

"O-OH - that's- that's Um- yes!!! That's definitely what I was thinking too haha!-"

....nailed it-

Mika was slightly embarrassed to go into squid mode and let Lavender pick her up and onto her head, but the inkling would be lying if she didn't admit she kind of liked it-

The only scary part was the height they were at 

Ok; the Amazing "legendary" Agent 3 was scared of heights

Stop laughing. I know you're laughing. Agent 3 is scared of heights and you're laughing-

Mika was secretly _horrified_ of the invisible ink missions but wouldn't dare say anything- 

Anyways... On top of Lavender's head Mika kept squeaking really intelligent comments like "pleasedontdropme-"

"Don't worry, I won't let you fall," Lavender assured. "I have plenty of experience with keeping things from falling in the metro-"

Mika didn't know what she meant but she trusted the octoling-

To distract herself, she called up to Maverick on the balcony above

"Hey so you act like you've done this before; don't the neighbors get mad?" 

"Well I've been doing this for about a month and so far only one neighbor has gotten mad and thrown their tea set at me so, win win?-"

Lavender eventually did climb up the balcony (without dropping Mika, which made her very happy-) 

"Ok, one more climb-" 

"Really Maverick????-"

The second time around was way easier and less anxiety inducing for Mika, which was good

The last climb led them to the apartment's rooftop, which was luckily empty. Probably would've been very awkward if not-

"Ok guys we did it! How would you rate the climb" 

"I only wanted to throw up once, which is good. And Thank you Lavender-"

"It's my pleasure! But I'm glad you didn't throw up on me-"

The view didn't seem like much to Mika at a glance, but Maverick assured that she had to be patient

"Let's just sit and wait for it!" He smiled, taking a seat near the edge

Mika nervously sat down next to him, trying not to peek over the edge

Lavender sat legs crossed besides Mika and smiled. Mika felt her face getting warm and looked away

"Here it comes!" The boy pointing out at the sky

The agents watched as the sun set, meeting the horizon. The sky was painted in hues of orange, purple and pink and the stars began to peek through the clouds

A certain feeling of serenity and nostalgia passed through Mika. She.. didn't know why, but this moment just felt ridiculously _right_ considering all that had happened recently. She finally felt at home again

And almost as soon as the feeling started, it ended. She didn't feel an overwhelming serenity anymore, but the sense of home stayed.

"Wow..."

"Neat, right?" Maverick asked excitedly

"That was. .. beautiful.." Lavender said, wiping a tear "I've never seen a sunset.."

For some reason, Mika really wanted to give her a hug. Lavender seemed like such a nice person and Mika wanted to show and give her everything because she _deserved_ it. While Mika only lost a few months, Lavender had lost her whole life, only recollecting it through memcakes.

"This was well worth the climb" Lavender decided with a smile

"Told you so!" 

"Thank you both" Lavender yawned, leaning her head on Mika some, making her blush

"N-not a problem at all!" Mika blurted

"Yeah! It was fun even if most of it was cleaning-!" Mav kicked his legs and hummed

Mika realized she was really tired and noticed Lavender seemed like she was, too. She wondered if the girl would be able to climb back down, and then remembered something...

"Hey, Maverick?"

"Mhm?"

"...Why do you climb up the balconies instead of using the stairwell to get to the roof...?"

Maverick suddenly gasped and his face lit up, as if it was the first time the thought even occured to him

"...ooooohhhhhhhhhh-"

_**"BRUH-"** _

**Author's Note:**

> WHAT IS UP GAMERS  
> thank you for reading all that ❤️  
> Hi so uhhh this is my first time writing a splatoon fic since *opens old aminos and wattpad" HH 2018? -  
> I really hope you enjoyed, I had fun writing this! Sorry for any spelling errors or anything currently writing this at 1 AM I'll revise and edit in the morn 😭- This is my first time writing a fic with my agents in it so that was nice  
> I talk too much I'm sorry- love y'all, thank you, I hope I don't die on here for another half a year but no promises I'm sorry, ily bye 💖


End file.
